The American Man Beast Experiment
'The American Man Beast Experiment' by Psychopasta U.S researchers in 1941 kept four people locked in prison-like cells for fourteen days now. This was before closed circuit cameras, so they had only microphones and five inch thick glass porthole sized windows into the chamber to monitor them. The chamber was stocked with books, cots to sleep on, but no bedding. The only thing there was running water, a toilet, and enough food to last all four for over a month. The test subjects were political Japanese prisoners deemed enemies of the state after the Attack on Pearl Harbor. Everything was fine for the first five days; the subjects hardly complained having been promised (falsely) that they would be freed if they submitted to the test and have their body parts surgically replaced with animal parts. Their conversations and activities were monitored and it was noted that they continued to talk about increasingly traumatic incidents in their past, and the general tone of their conversations took on a darker aspect after the four day mark. After five days after the surgeons sliced half of their brains and replaced them with the brains of animals, they started to complain about the circumstances and events that lead them to where they were and started to demonstrate animal-like behaviors. They stopped talking to each other and began alternately making animal-like noises. After nine days after the experiment was almost complete, the first of them started wheezing violently, banging on the glass portholes, or trying to break the chains holding him to the walls of the cell. The researchers postulated that he had physically torn his vocal cords from screaming or violently roaring like the puma they almost made him become. The most surprising thing about this behavior is how the other captives reacted to it... or rather didn't react to it. Until the second of the captives started to scream and squawk like an emu. The two non-screaming captives took the books apart, and threw them at the glass portholes. The screaming promptly stopped. During that night, a terrified nurse stated that when she entered the cell with the man with the puma's body parts, she claimed that while she injected him with sedatives as she usually does to the other subjects, he would look back at her, and form a perverted smile, and would occasionally lick his fanged, jagged teeth. Then tries to wheeze out, attempting to talk to her. It seemed to the nurse that he is attempting to speak in their language, which is American English. Assuming that this must be some drastic importance, the nurse had a pen and pad, so the patient could write his message. It was simple. "How's the husband and kids...?" Now she knew who this man was, before he became a hybrid abomination... He used to be a Japanese spy sent by Japanese leaders to assassinate her and her family. Because of the country their serving. Her husband, who was a soldier in the army, confronted the man beast angrily, who just spat at his direction, and laughs. After three more days passed. The researchers checked the microphones hourly to make sure they were working, since they thought it's impossible that no sound could be coming with four people inside. On the morning of the 14th day, the researchers did something they said they would not do to get a reaction from the captives, they used the intercom inside the chamber, hoping to provoke any response from the captives. They were afraid were either not human at all now since the experiment was nearly a success, or just waiting for the right time for a jump scare. They announced: "We are opening the chamber to test the microphones; step away from the door and lie flat on the floor or you will be shot. Compliance will earn one of you your immediate freedom." To their surprise, they heard a single phrase, in a raspy voice, in which, responded back: "We no longer want to follow the rules of man." Debate broke out among the researchers and the military forces funding the research. Unable to provoke any more response using the intercom, it was finally decided to open the chamber at midnight on the fifteenth day. 3 different voices began begging, as if pleading for the life of loved ones to release them back to the wild, where they smuggled a puma, an emu, a silver back gorilla, and a full grown wolf. The chamber was opened and soldiers sent in to retrieve the un recouldnizable test subjects. But to they're dismay, all four test subjects... died. All except, one. The test subject with his own body parts replaced with the puma's. But he laid on the cell floor, slowly dying. The result was blood decontamination. All four prisoners had animal blood pumping through their blood stream, which had either diseases, or reality had finally struck. "Who are you?" The soldier asked, "What are you?" The subject smiled and let out a weak snicker. "Have you forgotten so easily?" the subject asked. "We are the ones you lock up in zoos, begging to be free at every moment in your hellish devices. We are what you sedate into silence and paralysis when you go to the nocturnal haven where we cannot tread." The subject then weakly said before weakly choked out, "All... Most... Free..." The experiment proved to be a complete and utter failure, and it was slid under the rug until a book was published years later titled: H.G. Well's The Island of Dr. Moreau, where their were depictions of the similar beast people that resembled the test subjects. Category:Experiment Category:Psychopasta Category:Animals